Science Nerd and the Jock
by animepeaceangel
Summary: A Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs fic. This depicts how Rand and Leanne met and fell in love. NOT AN ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Peace here. Yo!**

**I'll be taking a small hiatus on Legend of Orre, for, um, personal reasons. (That, and the ending is being stubborn with me. =_=)**

**Anyway, this fiction is about how Rand and Leanne from ****Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs**** met and fell in love. Beware of the fluff.**

**Roll the fic!**

A young Ranger sailed high above the lush forest below, atop a Staraptor. His raven hair flew out of his face in every which direction, tied loosely back in a ponytail. His uniform was crisp and new, and the Styler on his wrist was still polished and new.

He squinted down at the vegetation, one hand shielding his eyes against the summer sun. It was a mass blur of verdant leaves of palm trees, a ribbon of turquoise winding in and out of sight. He squinted harder and leaned forward so he was in danger of falling. He could make out the vague outlines that were people and Pokémon, long grass blowing in the sea breeze, a spiral shape cut into the ground in a clearing…

"That's it!" the boy shouted out. "Staraptor, take me down!"

The Bird Pokémon chirped in understanding, and then began sailing downwards in a large, steady spiral towards the clearing.

The boy somehow got it in his head that he could easily jump from the back of the Staraptor and land on his feet, making an impressive entrance. So when Staraptor's shadow was large and close, he swung his legs over to one side, scooted forward, and jumped.

Had his foot not clipped the wing of Staraptor, he may have succeeded in his landing. But unfortunately, he landed face-first on the grass. Staraptor flew away without a backwards glance.

"Nice landing, stud."

He scrambled to his feet at once, standing at attention. Due to his ungraceful fall, his uniform was covered in grass stains and there was now a large purple bruise blossoming into existence on his forehead.

On one side of the clearing was a house, large palm trees with thick leaves growing near it so that it couldn't be seen from the sky. It looked like it might've been a getaway at one point, with bright yellow paint dominating the front side and flowers blossoming in the garden. A white picket fence lined a cliff nearby that showed a breathtaking view of the ocean and sky, both perfectly blue.

A girl stood in front of the house, sporting a Ranger uniform with a knee-length skirt and twisting some of her dark green hair around her finger. Her large green eyes stared directly at the boy, x-raying him.

"Um, my name is Rand !" he yelled, in a louder voice than he meant to. "Please tell me, where is your leader?"

The girl released her piece of hair so that it bounced back into one of its perfect curls. She pointed to herself.

"The leader is here! My name is Green Eyes! Nice to meetcha, Rand !"

Rand was so shocked by this that he forgot to think before he opened his mouth.

"_You_? But you're barely older than I am!"

Green Eyes giggled.

"That's true. But since I'm the only Ranger here, that means I'm the Leader!"

"I…guess that makes sense." Rand said slowly. "But wait. The only Ranger?"

"Besides you, of course. But yeah, the only one! Oblivia's really peaceful!"

Green Eyes turned and walked towards the house.

"C'mon, lemme give you a tour!"

The inside was more or less a renovated two-level house. The wood-paneled floor was swept and clean, the walls were painted a bright turquoise color, vases of the wildflowers that grew in the jungle outside sat around the room. A staircase led to the upstairs, where loud noises of someone (or something) shifting large masses of some objects and the scurry of feet could be heard.

"Pretty plain, I know." Green Eyes said sheepishly. "But with the lack of Rangers, there's really no need to add all that fancy machinery, y'know?"

"Uh…" Rand muttered, fishing for a good response. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Besides me, there's Leanne! She's upstairs…"

Something with the din of an avalanche drowned out the end of Green Eyes' sentence. The ceiling trembled, and someone squeaked in pain before the sound was buried in the extreme noise.

Green Eyes waited until the noise died away before speaking again.

"…and we have to dig her out."

Rand had seen books before. He had been to the library in his hometown of Veilstone City, and he had been to the Ranger School library.

But _**never **_had he seen so many books in one place. Bookcases lined the walls, books packed tight on the selves. Books sat in piles ranging from neat to disorderly all over the floor. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table where, surprise, surprise, _**more **_books were sitting, some open, some closed with the pages dog-eared. The table's legs seemed to be bending out of shape from all the extra weight. The books themselves ranged from old to brand new, paperback to hardcover, small light novels to full-sized dictionaries.

In a corner of the room was a particularly large pile of books sitting in front of an empty bookcase. Two legs clothed in white knee socks stuck out from the top, and two arms stuck near the bottom on either side of…a head. A head with blue hair and eyes of the same shade. Cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rand said.

"Rand, meet Leanne. Leanne, Rand." Green Eyes said simply, walking over to the pile of books. She started shifting books to the side.

"You got buried again?"

"Yes."Leanne said, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry. Oh, and I suppose you're the new Ranger…err…Randal?"

"It's Rand."

"Whatever. You have a bruise on your forehead."

Rand unconsciously started to flatten his bangs. Leanne pushed a dictionary off her chest, slithered out of the pile, and stood up. Her fashion sense was…unique, let's call it. Her hair was up in a messy bun, which might've looked more put together earlier that day. She wore a beige t-shirt with puffy sleeves and purple shorts. Her feet were in white socks with flower embroidery.

"No need to stare, Randal." Leanne said, half-confused and half-amused.

"_Rand_. And why are you here? Green Eyes said that there are only two Rangers, including me."

Green Eyes dropped a stack of books on the table, making it sag even more.

"That's right. Le-Le isn't a Ranger."

"Don't call me that." Leanne snapped.

"She's here to research the legends and ruins of Oblivia, to see if we can connect to the past somehow. This is what all these books are for."

Rand nudged a book at his feet and read the title out loud.

"_How to Get the Guy of Your Dreams to Notice You._"

Leanne moved with inhuman speed and scooped the book into her arms.

"H-how did that get there?"

"Uh huh. That's such an informational book."

Leanne gripped the book in both hands in brought it swinging down on Rand's head.

"That's none of your business, Randal!"

"Ow, that hurts! And it's Rand, for the last time!"

"We're going to get along just fine!" Green Eyes said cheerily.

**End Chapter 1. What do ya'll think?**

**Yeah, Green Eyes is an OC. I'll use her in a Ranger Fanfic one day…**

**Books can be dangerous you know. They're the leading cause of death among bookworms.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rand's Journal Month xx Dayxx Yearxxxx_

It's been a month since I came to Oblivia. So far there's been no incident, unless you call Leanne being buried twice and Fin (Green Eyes' Leafeon) biting me on the wrist incidents.

I've met tons of people so far. There's Booker, the shipbuilder. He's way impatient. He seems kinda familiar…nah, must be my imagination.

And there's Arley, the old lumberjack. I thought I would be able to take him in an arm-wrestling match. Huge mistake. I had to walk around with my arm in a sling for two weeks.

I'm a bit homesick, to be honest.

_Rand's Journal Monthxx Dayxx Yearxxxx_

It's been a full year now. The Annual Rainbow Festival is coming up. Apparantly, it's a huge party.

I wonder if I should ask Leanne…

Not that I like her or nothing, no! It's just that if I don't ask her, who will? I'll be doing her a favor!

Alright, I'll do that now!

_Rand's Journal Monthxx Dayxx Yearxxxx_

I tried to ask Leanne to the Festival.

When she asked why, I told her the reason.

I hope my nose doesn't get stuck in this position. I really don't want to go through life with a crooked nose.

I need to ask Green Eyes how to get blood out of my uniform, too.

_Rand's Journal Monthxx Dayxx Yearxxxx_

We have a problem. Green Eyes went out to investigate a group of wrongdoers.

That was two days ago.

Leanne pretends like nothing is wrong, but I know her better than that. It's been three years since we've met.

I'm going to try to ask her out again. Wish me luck!

_Rand's Journal Monthxx Dayxx Yearxxxx_

Why must I mess everything up? It's not like I magically moved the book so she would trip on it! And I was a gentleman, catching her!

It's odd how the placement of a hand can royally screw up your day, isn't it?

_Rand's Journal Monthxx Dayxx Yearxxxx_

Green Eyes is gone, and no one knows where she is.

Leanne doesn't get buried anymore, and she's much nicer.

I'm not homesick anymore.


End file.
